johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon and the Young Wolf
'''Dragon and the Young Wolf '''is the 1st Episode in Season 6 of The Johnny Cooper Series and the Season Premiere. This episode marks the final episode for Kacy the Chihuahua, however, the actress who plays Spyro will play the 3 Chihuahua Babies. This episode is the aftermath of The Red Wedding in the episode "Rains of Castamere" The Season Premieres with the victim's bodies laying in a pool of blood inside the wedding. Alex Jones and Mumkey Jones both laughing on the deaths of those who died, The King of Cooperfell my ass! they both laughed. "Make sure to wipe that spot in the floor good, I chopped the King's head off real good" said Mumkey Jones, referring to Jamie Cooper. "We're sending the head to the Shakur's in King's Landing whom Phil Swift is requesting" said Alex Jones. "You did good today, Squire boy" said Ramsay Jones to ProJared. "I'm promoting you to Lord of the Jared in the West with your own castle in orders of Alex Jones the Third of his Kind" said Ramsay. The Jones leave to Cooperfell to take over as House Cooper has been destroyed. "You might have to wait...sister..I mean Lord Jones" said James Charles. As the war between the remaining Cooper soldiers and the huge army of the Jones, Froggos, Jareds and Charles where fighting the Coopers. Outside the Castle of the Wedding was nothing but bloodshet where the Cooper army was being slaughtered as they where weak to fight since they where put "Pills" in their drink like a trick. The Froggos drinking their special meal that was cooked by Chef Froggo, they gained incredible strength and started grabbing the Cooper soldiers with one army and crushed their neck before they where able to grab their sword. The Cooper army was slowly loosing it's numbers. Johnny Cooper and Rickon are inside the dungeons of the castle as their trying to escape from the arrows flying thru the sky. They notice people without skin inside a x like cross. "Bryan told me about this before, he was captured by Ramsay before and tortured til his mind broke" said Johnny to Rickon. Rickon being scared started looking everywhere, getting hallucinations from Ramsay, as such he imagined Ramsay pointing a bow and arrow at him and launching it to his heart until Rickon screamed but Johnny closed his mouth so no Froggo heard them. But it was too late as he started hearing bodies being collapse against each other in the dark hallways of the dungeon. The Cooper brothers grabbed their torch and ran til they found an escape, there they saw the Froggos running to them with their swords. They ran as fast as they could until they found a cage to escape, where the froggos where trying to bust open. Johnny and Rickon hold hands as they knew their seconds in life are numbered. Back in the field at the Tower Castles, Noah Cooper, Bryan and Alexandre run as fast as they can as they see arrows flying thru the sky and landing in the ground. Bryan was hit with one arrow in his shoulder. Noah sees who it is and it's Ramsay from far distance, he gives a evil agressive smile and walks away to grab another arrow, he starts getting ready to fire it along with the froggos. "WE GOT TO GO BRYAN AND ALEX!" said Noah. Bryan gets up with the help of Alexandre and start running. Ramsay points his arrow and shoots but misses, Noah looking back at the arrow starts to run fast forward. Bryan and Alexandre are slowing but they start to zig zag instead of going forward a line. Ramsay grabs another arrow and shoots it in the sky and lands close to Noah's feet. Ramsay gives a sigh face and goes to get another arrow. They all start running and see another arrow fall down close to Alexandre this time. Their about to reach the end of the Castle, "Bryan get inside! said Alexandre as they get closer to the exit gates. Alexandre and Noah start running faster as they reach the end, however Noah gets shot in both knees with an arrow. He falls down and starts crying as his knee caps where popped open, he's bleeding alot. Alexandre tries to pick him up but is unable to, Bryan goes back and picks him up. Bryan takes his arrow off from his shoulder and looks at Ramsay with a deadly stare off. Ramsay gives him an evil smile and walks away, this time giving his bow and arrow to the Super Froggo and said "Don't play Rains of Castamere this time you stupid Froggos, this time...play Rains of Arrows". Super Froggo looked at Ramsay pissed off but procceded to tell all the froggos to shoot the sky with arrows. Bryan carrying Noah and Alexandre start running before the sky rained with Arrows. But the gate closed, and noticed Jareds and Charles coming out from the back of the gate surrounding them with guns and roses. However a dragon like Chihuahua creature comes thru the sky and starts burning the Froggos alive. The Froggos start to scream and their rainbow colors start to switch fast as their reaching death until it disappears and it's nothing but just green. Kacy the Chihuahua lands in the field and starts biting the Jones and the Froggos alive. She ripped their heads off, however she started getting weak early as she was pregnant. Alex Jones, Ramsay Jones and Mumkey Jones come outside to see the beast kill all his men. Alex Jones screams "Kill the fucking beast NOWWW!!!!!" as his skin starts to turn rainbow, Ramsay sees this and looks at him for a second and grabs his bow and arrow. Mumkey says "Use the Chaos Emerald Crystal Arrows", they can kill a dragon. Ramsay smiles and says "I knew that you ape fuck". Back in the Dungeon, the Froggos heard the burning men outside scream and instead of waiting for Rickon and Johnny to leave, they run back to the field, giving Johnny and Rickon time to leave. As they escape the cell, they run but are tricked by some froggos, Johnny grabs one of the swords and stabs the froggos as he escapes with Rickon, before they reach outside, he is grabbed by the neck from the Super Froggo, Johnny gasping for air, remembers Jamie's lessons. He drops his sword and reaches it from the other arm that's in the bottom, he then stabs the froggo in the liver and screams as he explodes and unleashes Gusher juice rainbow everywhere. Johnny reaches for air but is met with an arrow in his shoulder, he then falls down and faints. Rickon unable to carry him is surrounded by tons of Froggos. However Kacy comes and launches herself in the pack of a 100 Thousands of Froggos and starts to burn few by few but it's too many, she then gets stabbed a million times by each froggo and even the super froggo. Mumkey starts playing the "Rains of Castamere" song while this happens. Kacy screams in agony and grabs Rickon and Johnny and goes to the sky, with her body spilling with blood from the wounds. As they reach Bryan and the rest. She is met with a Chaos Emerald Arrow in her chest and one in her neck, she then spills a sea of blood and falls down, however Johnny and Rickon survive the attack, they get together and try to get Kacy but is to heavy to carry, however small Chihuahuas start coming out of her belly, three to be exact. Bryan, Alexandre and Rickon carry them back to the vehicle. Johnny slowly wakes up as the truck starts to turn and says "Kacy....." before he fainted back again. Kacy stares at him one last time before she takes a final breath and says "Johnny...." as she dies from blood loss. However her eyes remained open. Ramsay puts the bow down, revealing to be him that killed Kacy. He sends Froggos to retrieve the body. Alex Jones grabs an Axe and chops her head off. He then puts her head in Jamie's body and sews it together. They then put the body in a horse where they made fun of House Cooper for loosing as the horse walked thru the field where the rest of the Cooper soldiers where slaughtered and it marked the end of House Cooper.